It has generally been the practice of optometrists, opthamologists, opticians, and optical technicians to dispense and fit eyeglass frames at a small, rectangular fitting table where a person doing the dispensing sits opposite a patient or customer during the selection while adjusting eyeglass frames for proper style and fit. A small mirror is usually provided at the table to enable the customer to see the effect of various frame styles on his appearance. Necessarily, such dispensing tables provide little room for an attractive display of available frames, often numbering in the hundreds. Usually, the customer must either trust to the judgment of the dispensing person to select an appropriate frame style or the customer and dispenser must search through a large number of frames contained in a rack or drawer, which may be remote from the fitting table and may or may not be arranged in any particular order. With the increasing popularity of boutique type of eyeglass dispensing establishments, a large number of customers and large selection of eyeglass frames must be simultaneously accommodated.
Merchandise display tables and racks of various types are well known in the art. In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 100,302 there is disclosed a display table having a plurality of counters annularly arranged about a central, vertically disposed display case. Display shelves appear to be located behind glass doors at each of a plurality of customer displaying stations. The structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 100,302, however, does not appear to be particularly well suited to the purpose of dispensing eyeglass frames because customers cannot readily look at themselves to see the effect of frames on their appearance.
Another display table, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,027 includes an annular, compartmented display tray rotatably disposed about a central pedestal and base. The structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,027 is not adapted for use in connection with displaying and merchandising eyeglass frames because a customer cannot readily see himself.
There is no convenient structure for holding a relatively large number of eyeglass frames, in either of the previously mentioned patents.
Other types of multi-sided display racks or cabinets are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,674, as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 66,553; 65,640; and 33,998. The structures disclosed in these patents are not suitable for dispensing and displaying a large number of relatively expensive eyeglass frames, which are to be fitted on a customer by dispensing personnel for various reasons. Generally, no means is provided to enable a customer to select a large number of frames and to determine immediately whether the frame is suitable for his face. In addition, sufficient space is generally not provided to enable the dispensing person to be seated with the customer, nor is sufficient room provided to enable optical instruments to be placed on the dispensing rack or cabinet.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved merchandise display table where several customers can be simultaneously seated and fitted with eyeglass frames.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved merchandise display table where eyeglass frames are readily accessible to customers simultaneously seated around the periphery of the table, and which enables the customer to readily determine the appearance of the eyeglass frames on his face.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved fitting and display table for eyeglass frames, wherein customers can be readily seated simultaneously around the periphery of the table and sufficient room is provided at the table to enable fitting personnel to work with the customer and to have space for optical instruments utilized in conjunction with eye examinations.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved eyeglass frame fitting and display table which is easily assembled and attractive in appearance.